Disney XD (Southeast Asia)
Disney XD is a pay television channel that broadcasts in the Southeast Asia region, owned by the Disney Channels Worldwide unit of the United States-based Walt Disney Television, operated by The Walt Disney Company (Southeast Asia). It is aimed primarily at children, 6–15 years old. Its programming lineup includes Marvel and Star Wars shows, reruns of programs previously aired on Disney Channel and certain action series. Current Programming Original Programming Animated series (including from Jetix) *''Avengers Assemble'' (November 24, 2013-present) *''Future-Worm'' (November 2015-present) *''Marvel's Spider-Man'' (October 14, 2017-present) (also on Disney Channel) *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' (October 5, 2019-present) *''Milo Murphy's Law'' (January 11, 2020-present) *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' (2018-present) *''Pickle & Peanut'' (January 16, 2016 – present) *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Star Wars Resistance'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' (September 15, 2012-present) *''Wander Over Yonder'' Live-action series *''Club Mickey Mouse Malaysia'' (September 15, 2017; January 2018-present) (also on Disney Channel) *''O11CE'' (2018-present) Short series *''Mickey Go Local'' *''Mickey Mouse Shorts'' (airs occasionally) *''Star Wars Rollout'' *''Two More Eggs'' Acquired programming *''Atomic Puppet'' *''Beyblade Burst'' (January 1, 2019-present) *''Beyblade Burst Evolution'' *''Beyblade Burst Turbo'' (May 2019-present) *''Chuck Chicken'' *''Counterfeit Cat'' *''Danger Mouse'' *''Kaitou Joker'' *''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' *''Mega Man: Fully Charged'' *''Supa Strikas'' *''Zak Storm'' *''Zip Zip'' Upcoming Programming *''Beyblade Burst Rise'' (2020) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2020) *''Mission Force One'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Kim Possible'' Former Programmming Original Programmming (including Disney Channel shows) *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' (May 13, 2018) *''Crash & Bernstein'' *''DuckTales'' (January 21, 2018) *''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' (March 24, 2016-October 31, 2019) *''Gravity Falls'' (October 2012; June 2017-June 2019) **''Gravity Falls Shorts'' *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Kirby Buckets'' (May 16, 2015-December 25, 2019) *''Lab Rats'' *''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' *''Legend of the Three Caballeros'' *''MECH-X4'' *''Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures'' (January 25-26, 2020) (the show continues on Disney Junior) *''Mighty Med'' *''Motorcity'' *''Pair of Kings'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Pucca'' (February 14, 2020) *''Right Now Kapow'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Sydney to the Max'' (June 2019) (the show continues on Disney Channel from July 5, 2019-present) *''T.O.T.S.'' (September 28, 2019) (the show continues on Disney Junior) *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''Walk the Prank'' (August 10, 2016-June 26, 2019) *''Wizards of Warna Walk'' (August 30-September 6, 2019; pilot episode only) Acquired Programming *''Boyster'' (2019) *''Cross Fight B-Daman'' *''Cross Fight B-Daman EX'' *''Digimon Fusion Battles'' *''Fangbone!'' *''Freaktown'' *''Gigant Big Shot Tsukasa'' (2017-18) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' *''Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong!'' (June 16, 2014-Mid 2014) *''Line Town'' *''Marvel's Future Avengers'' *''Mr Bean: Animated TV Series'' (November 2015-2016) (now on Boomerang and Cartoon Network) *''Nerds and Monsters'' *''Ninja Warrior'' *''Numb Chucks'' *''Oscar's Oasis'' *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' (December 3, 2013-2015) *''Packages from Planet X'' (December 23, 2013-2015) *''Pirate Express'' (2015-October 1, 2019) *''Pokémon: Black & White'' (June 4, 2016-2017) *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Rekkit Rabbit'' *''Rimba Racer'' *''Rob the Robot'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' (June 1, 2015-October 1, 2019) *''Rolling with the Ronks'' *''Scaredy Squirrel'' *''Ryukendo'' *''Tayo the Little Bus'' *''Tekashi's Castle'' *''Tenkai Knights'' *''Upin & Ipin'' *''Zig & Sharko'' References Category:Channels